freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Waterloo Station
Waterloo Station acts as headquarters for the local branch of Interspace Commerce (IC) as well as foreign shippers such as Republican Shipping and Universal Shipping. It is a busy, bustling place, constantly humming with activity as business transactions are conducted around the clock. Infocard *CLASS: Zeus *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 5K Ships For Sale None. Commodities For Sale *Gate and Lane Parts - $700 Guns For Sale *Adv. Starbeam *Adv. Stunpulse *Starbeam *Stunpulse *Heavy Starbeam Turrets For Sale *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Stunpulse Turret *Starbeam Turret Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile - Class 1 *Javelin Missile - Class 1 *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Sweeper Missile - Class 3 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 Shields For Sale *Sentry Fr. Shield *Sentry H.F. Shield *Sentry L.F. Shield *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield *Guardian Fr. Shield *Guardian H.F. Shield *Guardian L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Seeker Mine *Wardog Mine *Razor Mine Base Rumors "We developed USI technology in tandem with Ageira. It allows us to track shipments anywhere on the Trade Lane grid using powerful ship-sized scanners. There is no easy way for shippers to cheat us by overstating the value of their cargoes in case of loss, or attempting to ship high-value cargoes without our knowledge. This allows us to set our rates at a premium and minimize fraud." - Waterloo Bartender Remmington Dauncey "The Lane Hackers' theft of our proprietary technology has been most unfortunate. Ageira is in the process of patching the software and modifying the hardware scanners to make it Lane Hacker proof, at which point we feel that full confidence in IC and Ageira will be restored." - IC Rep Tom Crusher "There is currently one hotspot in this sector. The Trade Lane stretch through the Keswick Cloud in the Cambridge system has been the site of several successful attacks during the past few weeks. Several repeat Corsair offenders have been identified and marked for deletion." - IC Rep Caroline Williams "We work in tandem with the Bounty Hunters. They perform the unpleasant job of criminal disposal, much like the Deep Space simpletons handle the manual labor of building and maintaining the Trade Lanes and Jump Gates for Ageira, and ultimately, us." - Patricia Stewart, Interspace Commerce "We have information that the Corsairs and Hessians are engaged in some sort of territorial dispute in the outer Omega systems. This has distracted them somewhat from fully exploiting the vulnerable position of the Trade Lanes through Omega-3 and Omega-7. Apparently, there are no Jump Holes directly linking those systems." - Waterloo Bartender Remmington Dauncey "In southern Leeds between the smog clouds, a certain pair of Outcasts has grown accustomed to preying on that Trade Lane, resulting in several large claims. We have Bounty Hunters in the area, but additional guns are always welcome." - IC Rep Tom Crusher "The newly constructed Tau-23 to Tau-31 Jump Gate pair is currently the highest risk IC investment in the Sirius Sector. BMM's exploitation of mineral resources in the system has presented a serious threat to the Outcasts' sense of territory, and the Outcasts appear to be fighting back with a vengeance." - IC Rep Caroline Williams "Few people understand what Interspace Commerce really does. We are primarily in the insurance business -- specifically, hazard insurance for ships and cargoes that use Ageira-manufactured Jump Gates and Trade Lanes in the Sirius Sector." - Patricia Stewart, Interspace Commerce "Bretonia has been quite agreeable to the terms of IC, unlike Kusari and Rheinland, who defaulted on our perfectly legal Trade Lane financing terms in 521. Because Liberty was not ready to back us up, we lost significant leverage and were forced to transform our company from finance to insurance." - Waterloo Bartender Remmington Dauncey "I'm here to pick up some more Trade Lane Parts for the Trade Lane construction site in Tau-23 -- a pretty ambitious project by BMM. They got the Bretonian government to foot part of the bill, all for some lousy Niobium. I hope it's worth it." - Dr. Marcus Farmington, Deep Space Engineering "One of the company rules for as long as I can remember is that nobody touches Trade Lane or Jump Gate construction without LSF clearance. I never did figure that one out. What do they have to do with us?" - Dr. Marcus Farmington, Deep Space Engineering "I'm glad we don't have to go any farther than here. Deep Space is having a lot of problems out in Tau-31 and Tau-23 with this BMM project. Outcasts -- that says it all." - Larry Butler, Universal Shipping "I'm just making the hop up from London with supplies like Oxygen, Water, H-Fuel, and Food. I'll probably head back down to pick up my Gold shipment for Manhattan after a few days of rest." - Larry Butler, Universal Shipping OTHERS PRESENT ON BASE: Bounty Hunters Guild Hunter Jack Stone, Hunter Dirk Robinson REP HACKS AVAILABLE: Gateway Shipping, Cryer Pharmaceuticals, Orbital Spa and Cruise, Category:Bases Category:Bretonia Systems